


cruel summer

by biggod



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, summertime love, they go to a mountain spring in the summer that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggod/pseuds/biggod
Summary: Troy and Abed have to escape the summer heat somehow.A birthday gift for Jules.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	cruel summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivyaugust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyaugust/gifts).



> this is just a quick drabble i wrote my lovely friend for her birthday a little while back! inspired by cruel summer by tswift, because jules is our resident swift aficionado <3

The water is almost shockingly cold against the sweltering summer heat, and Troy hits it with a splash and a gasp, closing his mouth and eyes just before they’re submerged. The contrast of cool water to over-warm skin is pleasant enough to send a shiver down his spine. He surfaces moments later, sputtering, and glares without malice at the bank, where Abed stands innocently. He’s looking around the spring, studying the surrounding trees and the nearby waterfall as though he didn’t just toss Troy into the water like a ragdoll.

“What was that for?” he demands.

“What are you talking about?” Abed asks, and the quickness of his reply and the slightest trace of amusement around his mouth are the only tells within his straight-faced, deadpan demeanor. “How’s the water?”

“Alright,” Troy says, “You wanna do it like that.” He begins to swim towards the bank, and Abed takes an involuntary step back.

“You can just tell me, that’s alright,” he says as Troy climbs out of the water, letting out a yelp as Troy scoops him up. Abed flails a moment and squeezes his eyes shut, much like Troy did moments earlier in the same position, but instead of throwing Abed in, Troy walks waist deep into the water where Abed’s foot just skims the surface, looks down at him, and waits.

Abed opens his eyes hesitantly and looks up at Troy, wonder and confusion written clearly on his face. Troy smiles at him gently; Abed smiles back.

This is why Abed doesn’t expect it when Troy’s smile turns mischievous, and he does something very much like the crocodile barrel flip they watched on Planet Earth last week - it’s messy and not at all graceful, but it does end up with both of them underwater in the spring, coming up for air where the water is deeper and colder, just like Troy wanted.

Abed comes up a few seconds after Troy, tilting his head back as he emerges to keep his hair out of his face.

“I guess I deserved that,” he admits.

“Mm. I don’t forgive you,” Troy replies, grabbing Abed’s bare shoulder and the back of his neck and hauling him in for a kiss. Their knees knock together below the surface where they’re treading water. Abed rests his forehead against Troy’s when they break apart.

“Are you sure?” he breathes, “That seemed pretty forgiving to me.”

“Yeah, unfortunately I love you,” Troy smiles, and it’s meant to be more sarcastic but his voice comes out reverent instead. He opens his eyes to see Abed’s watching him already, wide and vulnerable and watery, and chuckles weakly. “It’s a curse.”

“Lucky me,” Abed says, and grins.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @nadir-barnes.


End file.
